


Home

by RPride



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPride/pseuds/RPride
Summary: In Argo II, Annabeth pays a surprise visit to Percy's room and asks about where home is now that he was an official member of Jupiter's Camp.[During The Mark of Athena] [Percabeth]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and its characters do not belong to me. 
> 
> Also, english is not my first language, so bare with me. Sorry for any mistakes and hope you like it!

Chapter One - Home

Percy snorted as he entered the room reserved for him in Argo II, frustrated by recent events. Leo had shot at the Roman camp minutes after they arrived there. Nothing helped the Greeks to make a good impression, and then this happened.  
He sat down on the peach-colored mattress and, to his dismay, noticed that he was extremely comfortable. The room was heated to the perfect temperature, and the pinholes in the bronze lantern showed glimmering constellations shining on the walls. Although he was annoyed with Leo, he could not deny that he had done a good job with the ship. When this was over, Percy would congratulate him.  
Restless, he rose again and began to walk in circles. Annabeth had said it was by Gaia's influence - and she was right - but Percy couldn’t find a way to not blame Leo at that moment. Visualizing a future in New Rome with Annabeth had been way better than anything he could’ve thought, being able to dream about college and living among his peers was almost too much for him - and he knew they could do it together.  
Percy made a small purple ball with the shirt he took off and then aimed at the trunk sitting in front of his bed. Landing the T-shirt on it made Percy smile before the feeling that he had too much to do got to him. She needed to sleep to get it out of her head and focus on the mission the next day. Gaia was rising, he remembered.  
He sighed sadly, running his fingers through his dark hair and the noise that came from the door startled him. Percy’s sea-green eyes widened at the curly blond hair that came from it.  
"Annabeth," he murmured in a mixture of surprise and confusion. She turned toward him and he could feel her gray eyes like a storm staring deep into her soul. “What…”  
“Lights out! Settle down!” cried Coach Hedge down the hall. “Try to sneak out, and I’ll smack you back to Long Island!” The baseball bat banged into a door next to his, and the satyr screamed for Jason to go to sleep - and Coach Hedge didn’t seem to notice that his noise was the reason that everybody was still awake.  
Annabeth ran toward him and jumped into his arms, drowning him in her curls. Percy didn’t complain, just wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her perfume. Having her back was even better than he remembered. They had only four months of dating before he was kidnapped by Hera - or Juno, she was hateful in both ways - but his girlfriend was the only thing he didn’t forget.  
And it was true.  
Percy’s only memories when he was oblivious involved Annabeth. When he told them his story and how her name was all he remembered, Percy avoided looking at her, not knowing how she would react. Maybe he was being a fool and Annabeth would throw him on the floor again.  
"Percy," she murmured in his ear, which sent a shiver through her body. “I....”  
Percy distanced himself enough to look into her eyes, then covered the distance between them, his lips meeting hers in a deep kiss. He tried to absorb everything from the velvety touch of her skin to her menthol breath.  
"Yes," He said, still out of breath. He wanted to kiss her again, but he chose to listen to the motives that made her not fear being smacked back to Long Island if they were caught. “What…”  
"I missed you, Seaweed Brain," she murmured, and Percy guided her to the mattress, sitting facing each other. "I wanted to be alone with you."  
“Go to sleep!” Shouted the satyr at the other end of the corridor. Percy did not understand how Coach Hedge believed it was possible to fall asleep with his screams. If he was really trying to sleep, Percy would be really annoyed.  
"Me too," he confessed. Percy interlaced his fingers in hers and was pulled for another kiss. He would not get tired of this so soon.  
"I have so much to tell you," she said softly and jumped out just as the coach's baseball bat slammed Percy's door.  
“Go to bed!” Shouted the satyr.  
"I wanted to show you New Rome, but I don’t think it will happen anytime soon," he murmured, staring into her gray eyes.  
"You quickly forgot about Half-Blood Camp, huh" she said, her voice filled with regret .  
"I didn’t-”  
“Quit jabbering!” yelled Coach Hedge, which made Percy lower his voice. He did not want Annabeth to be discovered - or to be smacked back to Long Island.  
"I did not forget the camp," Percy began, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her body close to his. "Well, I forgot about the camp, but-"  
"I thought you loved there. You said it was like your home.”  
"I love it, Annabeth." His voice came out louder than usual, and soon the baseball bat banged against his door. Percy had to count to ten in greek and latin to calm down. "But New Rome is different.”  
"Is it better than Camp?"  
"It's not better, it's ... different. You saw how it is.”  
"I saw you, Percy," she sighed sadly, "wearing their shirt with the mark on my arm. Do you want to stay at Jupiter Camp?  
“No!” He said too loudly, and soon Coach Hedge was yelling at his door again. “I mean, yes, but not like that.”  
"Is Jupiter Camp your home now?"  
“My home?” Percy raised his eyebrows. He didn’t understand why Annabeth was so annoyed about it.  
"You want to go back to Half-Blood Camp? To your mother? To your house?”  
"Why are you so worried about my home?"  
"Because I don’t want to lose you again, Seaweed Brain!" Despite the firm tone, there was pain in her voice. Annabeth sighed. Though Percy had spent eight months asleep, the daughter of Athena had been looking for her missing boyfriend. "I don’t want you to leave."  
"I want-" the coach's screams echoed in the hallway and Percy snaped. "I'm going to make satyr soup tonight, I swear.”  
“Turn off the lights!” Coach Hedge shouted as he banged onto the doors.  
"That ..." Percy spoke through gritted teeth as he threatened to get up, but was stopped by Annabeth. She pulled him down and layed her legs onto his lap. That made Percy look at her with his sea-green eyes.  
"Turn off the lights, I wasn’t supposed be here," she murmured. Percy then reached for the bronze switch and turned off the lamp, making the stars disappear from the walls and plunged the room into deep darkness.  
Coach Hedge yelled again about his transcendental smack and Annabeth smiled, even though Percy could not see her. After months without seeing the boy, their first alone time had ended in a silly argument about the camps.  
“Did it hurt?” Her fingers traced the roman symbol on Percy's arm, and he couldn’t hold back the laughter.  
"It was burned in my flesh, nothing much. It was almost a boring tuesday” Annabeth chuckled as she wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled Percy into a kiss.  
“Go to sleep!” The satyr was beating all the doors now. Percy snorted and Annabeth took his hand.  
"It's late, let's go to sleep," she said.  
“But about the camp…”  
"We'll have time to talk tomorrow, Percy," Annabeth continued, "With some daylight, I hope.”  
"How are you going to leave?" He asked, the genuine curiosity in his voice made Annabeth roll her eyes.  
“I was not planning to leave” said Annabeth. She then sighed as if to say ‘How could he be so obtuse?’  
"Oh," Percy said in an understanding tone. "Well, it's a small bed, but I think there's room for both of us.  
"Just lie down," the girl murmured.  
Percy obeyed, getting as close to the wall as possible and giving some space to her. Annabeth then layed beside him on the pegasus down pillow. The boy wrapped his arm around her waist and twined their fingers, holding her hand firmly.  
"Good night," he whispered into her ear, and she kissed him one last time. "I love you, Annabeth.”  
"I love you too, Percy," she said softly, just before the coach killed the mood with his baseball bat.  
Percy snorted and buried his face in his girlfriend's hair. If they were on the sea, he would certainly make some waves hit the boat to turn it just enough so that Coach Hedge would roll away from them.  
Despite the problems, Percy was happy. And with the jasmine scent from Annabeth's hair, he’d sleep like he hadn’t slept in months.  
He might not be in Half-Blood Camp, or Jupiter Camp, let alone in Manhattan with his mother.  
But he was with Annabeth. He was home.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> OOoOoOo Half-Blood Mafia oOoOoOo
> 
> Belle: Hello, my good people, I brought this fluffy one-shot and ...  
> Tyson: (staring at Percy and Annabeth) Man, she's so into you.  
> Percy: Dude, she's my girlfriend.  
> Tyson: Ooooh ... (thinking) she's so into you!  
> Percy: (sighs)  
> Annabeth: (rolls eyes) Boys  
> Leo: (comes up carrying a candlestick) is it safe to leave?  
> Jason: (Hand in hand with Piper) Where did you come from?  
> Percy: How did you guys got here?  
> Belle: It's a fanfic, it isn’t suppose to make sense.  
> Piper: Of course it has to make sense.  
> Belle: I don’t care.  
> Piper: (sticks her tongue out)  
> Jason: You guys are very mature.  
> Belle: I didn’t think I'd be writing these at this point in my life.  
> Leo: You should stop using drugs.  
> Belle: I think I should start using drugs to have an excuse for that.  
> Percy: (looks into the camera like on The Office) Well, if you are reading these please leave a review!  
> Annabeth: Reviews!  
> Belle: That's right, I’d appreciate  
> Tyson: Can I be on the next one?  
> Belle: erm ... maybe?  
> Tyson: (happy) I'll be on the next one!  
> Belle: (sighs) xo!


End file.
